


The Diary of Black Sheep

by ellia_rose_and_thorns



Series: The Diaries Of Black Sheep [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia_rose_and_thorns/pseuds/ellia_rose_and_thorns
Summary: In the Season Three Finale, Carmen goes back to VILE Island to retrieve some files. What she was not expecting to find, however, was her old diaries from her days as Black Sheep.
Series: The Diaries Of Black Sheep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032900
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Discovering the Diaries

Dear Whoever Might Be Reading This,  
I suppose I better begin with an introduction. My name is Black Sheep, and this diary was given to me by Coach Brunt in honor of my acceptance to VILE. Speaking of which, today was orientation. There was a boy who made a particularly bad impression, but he’s since apologized so yea. Then there’s this weird clown kid that never talks. Sheena (ridiculous name, really) is probably who I’ll have trouble with in the future. It’s only been a day, but Antonio and Jean-Paul have already formed a friendship I’m envious of.   
This could actually be a fresh start for me. I could make friends. Be part of a family.   
Wish me luck,  
Black Sheep

Carmen stared in shock at the moleskin bound book in her hands. It had been almost 4 years since she had last seen it, and it was the last thing she had expected while digging through the vile institute’s watery resting place. 

For two years it had been her best-kept secret, aside from Player. After Carmen had been caught at the end of her first year with the phone, this very diary had been her main confidant, containing everything from her everyday life to escape routes. Eventually, the original diary got to full and Carmen would have to find a new one every 4 months, leaving her with a total of 6 notebooks of different brands and sizes. When she had finally left VILE, she had to leave her beloved diaries behind. Luckily, she had put it in a water-tight briefcase in the false bottom of her bedside table. When the school was blown up, the box had sunk along with everything else. When Carmen was diving for the files, she had almost missed it if it weren’t for the white marble handle of the briefcase.   
Carmen briefly flicked through the rest of the diary before setting it down at her bedside table, It was already 11:45, and she had to get up early the next day.


	2. Flower Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy looks through Carmen's old diary

In between flights and car rides, Ivy spotted Carmen looking through a small brown book. When she wasn’t looking, Ivy snuck into her bag and slid it into her jacket. She knew that it probably wasn’t anything too important, or else Carm would've told her about it. Later in the day, she took it out in the bathroom and flipped to a random page. The date that was scrawled in a girlish font read: May 26, 2013

Last night Gray caught me sneaking out to see the flower moon, and he made me promise to take him with me, or else he would report me. Once we were got to the clearing, I started rambling about moon cycles and pagan traditions, but he surprisingly did not interrupt. I might invite him with me to the Strawberry Moon in June.

Ivy stared at the diary with raised eyebrows. It was incredible that in between classes and friendships, Carmen, or rather, Black Sheep was able to keep a diary, even one with entries as short as this. Even more surprising, however, was that she still kept it. How come this was the first time Ivy had noticed it? Or maybe-

Someone knocked on the door, making Ivy jump.

“ Ivyyy! Hurry up, I gotta peeee!” she heard he idiotic brother whine

“I’m coming!” Ivy shouted back, walking towards the door. “Jesus, what does it take to get a little privacy?”

Ivy tucked the book back into her jacket and opened the door. Zack barreled through, pushing her away so roughly that the diary fell out of her jacket and onto the hardwood floor.

Ivy bent down to pick it up, but not quickly enough because she heard someone clear their throat at the end of the hallway. Ivy slowly looked up and saw Carmen with her arms crossed staring her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations fellow Carmen Sandigo fans. I hope the universe is treating you well, and welcome to my new series that is dedicated to the furry gang. I do not have the foggiest clue what I am doing, but I’m doing it. I really love wholesome friend content so that’s what I’m leaning for. By the way, just warning you, there’s gonna be LOTS of Gray and Black Sheep content cause… ya know… reasons.  
> i have been wanting to write a Carmen Sandigo and Criminal Minds crossover for a while now, but I just don't know if there are enough people that would want to read it. If you think its a good idea, please comment such


End file.
